Quand la vie des personnages de DC part en cacahouète !
by Roazhonad
Summary: Discussions diverses selon les chapitres et comme le titre l'indique c'est assez drôle puisque ça part en n'importe quoi!


**TITRE** : **Quand la vie des personnages de DC part en cacahouète !**

Roazhonad's note: Hi everyone! New here, a fanfic made by my cutie li'le sis! I'ts in french but maybe, one day, I'll translate it. SO please stick around!

Note de l'auteur: salut tout le monde, cette fanfic humoristique est dediée aux fan de dc. Le titre devrait plutot être "le grand n'importe quoi"mais bon...Bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 1 : le grand massacre**

GIN: on t'a trouvé Kudo !

VODKA: ouais j'vais t'flinger !

CONAN: Navré, j'ai une réunion.

RAN: Où es-tu? Que fais-tu? Rappelle! S'il te plait!

SHINICHI: Ne t'inquiète pas! Je vais bien. J'appelle bientôt.

 _Vsiou!_

VODKA: j'avais prévenu !

KOGORO: je rentre!

GIN: (dans sa barbe) Bon, ça fera un alcolo en moins, au moins!

ERI: Je serai bientôt là.

CHIANTI et KORN: Gin tu nous laisse la brochette !?

GIN: OK mais j'ai déjà liquidé le gamin

AKEMI MYANO: chouette des nouveaux compagnons de jeu !

CONAN : la ferme

JODIE: non ! cool kid!

AKAI: j'ai honte c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire Akemi !?

CHIANTI: j'peux tester mon nouveau sniper Gin?

GIN: ouais mais tu me laisse Akai

KORN: Gin j'peux liquider les flics?

GIN: oui MAIS ARRÊTEZ DE POSER DES QUESTIONS !

VERMOUTH: ah ! Yukiko tu tombe bien

GIN: pardon?

VERMOUTH: euh non... Machin truc là-bas tu tombes bien !

BOURBON: euh il s'passe quoi j'ai raté un épisode?

DETECTIVES BOYS: Conan!

MEGURE: attend ils parlent d'alcool là maintenant !?

KAZUHA: Ran-chan !

GIN: ah ! un otage ça tombe bien !

HEIJI: Kazuha ! Kudo !

KORN (liquide les flics): bon Chianti tu t'occupes des autres

CHIANTI: déjà fait manque plus que le gars à la casquette

HAIBARA: Kudo ! Ran-chan ! Les enfants!

AGASA : c'est l'heure du quizz !

AGASA: alors - _fsiou!_ Argh !

VERMOUTH: bon y'a plus que Sherry

SHIIHO: A l'aide !

AKEMI : oh ! plein d'autres compagnons de jeu !

GIN : tu fais pitié depuis que j't'ai tuée…

VODKA : j'oubliais de prévenir : attention aux balles.

GIN :toi aussi tu fais pitié…

KORN : merde ! plus personne à flinguer !

CHIANTI : si, Gin, Vodka, Bourbon ou Vermouth (surtout Vermouth).

CONAN (vivant mais qui a pris une balle dans la tête) : sinon, y'a moi !

KID : bon, je vais m'éclipser ! je voulais voler le saphir étoilé, mais apparemment je n'y aurai pas accès en toute sécurité…

CHIANTI : oh ! une cible vivante qui vole ! _vsiou !_ merde ! raté !

PIGEON DU KID : cette folle m'a pris pour toi Kaito !

KID : pigeon ! meurs pas !

GENTA : le pigeon de Kid-san s'est transformé en cuisse de poulet !

CONAN : comme je suis le héros, j'ai plusieurs vies, j'peux pas mourir.

KID : ça s'voit qu't'as pris une balle dans ta tête, mon pauvre !

RAN (vivante, on sait pas comment puisqu'elle est morte quelques lignes plus haut) : coup d'poing karaté !

CHIANTI : surtout coup de sniper, pas de kar até…

GIN : Korn, si tu cherches quelqu'un à flinguer, il en reste deux !

NAKAMORI : Kid ! Saleté ! je t'attraperai !

CHIANTI : non, trois !

CHIANTI : Korn, maintenant qu'y en a trois, on s'fait la brochette ?

KORN : OK !

YAMAMURA : d'après moi, ce sont des suicides !

CONAN (qui a repris ses esprits) : ah ! c'était trop beau !

GIN : non, c'est un meurtre !

YAMAMURA : je vois pas dans quelle situation !

VODKA : qu'est-ce qu'il est con celui-là ! (recharge son arme) Mais c'est pas grave !

YAMAMURA : comme vous êtes les témoins, pourriez-vous me dire les détails ?

VODKA : encore une fois, attention aux balles !

 _Vsiou !_

CHIANTI : et de dix ! dix à neuf, je gagne, Korn !

BOURBON (sorti de sa cachette, qui est d'ailleurs un bout de carton) : j'ai vraiment raté quelque chose.

GORO-CHAN (sorti de nulle part) : moi aussi.

KIR : pardon, mais y s'passe quoi ?

EISUKE (sorti aussi de nulle part) : ah ! salut ! (se prend un poteau) _BAM !_ aie aie aie !

CONAN : t'es pas revenu pour Ran, j'espère ?d'ailleurs elle est morte (le mec qui s'en fout total)

GIN : bon, Vermouth, nettoies-moi tout ça !

VERMOUTH : pardon !? j'ai pas assisté au massacre, moi ! j'ai tué personne aujourd'hui !

CHIANTI : et Calvados ? hein… tu dis quoi !

VERMOUTH : j'ai dit _aujourd'hui_

KORN : hop ! le pigeon à deux points ! je suis à onze, Chianti, je gagne !

CHIANTI : attends, je suis en pleine discussion avec la tueuse de Calvados !

CONAN (vide une bouteille d'alcool au pied de Gin) : pourquoi y'a d'la bière parterre ?

GIN (laisse tomber sa cigarette) : ah ! ça brule !

CETTE PERSONNE : Gin, tu fais pitié…

KID, CONAN, EISUKE, KIR, BOURBON et GORO-CHAN (que fait un chat dans la discussion ?) : Bon, on va s'éclipser pour de bon !

* * *

Le deuxième chap arrive bientot (manque d'inspiration)En tout cas j'espère que ça vous aura plu! A bientot pour le deuxieme chap!


End file.
